


One of the Lucky Ones

by Ivy_Adair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen, I mean its Siths and Slavery what do you expect?, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Character(s), Pre-Game(s), Slave Markings, Slavery, character backstory, character history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Adair/pseuds/Ivy_Adair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble on the backstory of my Sith Inquisitor, Anniri. For the uninitiated, Sith Inquisitors begin the game as newly-freed slaves. This is a short snippit on Anniri's life as a slave, setting up for future pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> **A quick note** :
> 
> I've tagged this work with everything that I think may be a trigger or a squick. So please heed the tags
> 
> There is referenced slave abuse, referenced marking of slaves and also heavily implied non-consensual touching, sexual contact, etc. It's all fairly minor, as you can probably tell from the Teen rating.
> 
>   
>  _This work has not been proofread or edited by anyone other than myself. I acknowledge and apologize for any errors still present._   
> 

The other slaves always said she was one of the lucky ones.

Her master had deemed her face too pretty to mar with the scars of slavery. Where her fellows had large, puffy scars in the shape of chains across the cheeks or swirling designs of the house crest on their foreheads, Anniri’s face was pristine. She envied them. To stand out as a slave was a curse, a condition that brought trouble to Anniri’s door time and time again. Whether it was her own master who doted on her in unwelcome ways or the other slaves who steered clear of her, Anniri would have taken a blade to her own face if it meant such things would cease. She was not, however, without the marks of ownership. If one looked in the right places, the spaces on her skin she kept hidden they would see the thick, raised scar tissue that branded her as being the property of another. She was doomed, through the circumstance of birth, to forever wear the name of her master on her skin, but in deeper, more intimate places. She’d never forget the way her master’s hands - soft as a babe, from years of being petted and pampered - had glided across her body, nor would she forget the sudden sharp, searing, burning pain the followed as each consonant of his name was written.

She was kept inside most of the time while so many toiled outside, tending to the gardens on their master’s estate. Forty of her fellow slaves had been sent to Korriban, a gesture of goodwill from her master to the Dark Council. Now, at her master’s estate she and her kind numbered less than twenty. Still, her master had her pour his wine, feed him and dance for him as he wished. When she suggested that he get a twi’lek instead, her screams could be heard echoing throughout the grounds as the crackle of electricity filled the air. Anniri knew she was a decoration, a little toy that amused her spoiled master. When she broke or when he grew tired of her, she’d be tossed aside.

She couldn’t wait for that day to come.

Her master was a Sith, a lesser lord from a long and prestigious lineage that had fallen on harder times after the war. As much as their master tried to hide it, the slaves all knew that he was a single gambit away from losing his head. Anniri hated the way her fellow slaves spent their scant free moments talking about the machinations of their master and his cruel wife. But, what else were they to discuss? Freedom? The thought of it made her laugh. Assuming they found a way to walk off the property, there was the matter of the heavy slave collars around their necks. Even if they were able to, through some miracle, disable the explosives sitting against the base of their skulls, the Empire’s wartime alliance with the Mandalorians ensured that skilled bounty hunters were always available. If they were able to elude the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, where would they go? Anniri had few skills save for the ability to pour wine, dance and feign interest in the uninvited advances of men and truth be told, she was not entirely skillful at any of those things.

No. There was no escape, save for death.

**Author's Note:**

> This character will eventually team up with my friend [Fumm95](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95) / [ravenclawnerd](http://ravenclawnerd.tumblr.com/)'s Sith Warrior, Shiya. Their meeting has already been depicted in her lovely drabble: [Partnership](http://ravenclawnerd.tumblr.com/post/121036135116/partnership-swtor-fic).
> 
> I plan on doing some more drabbles at some point. Including some where she discovers her powers, gets shipped off to Korriban, etc. But, I just had this in my head and thought I'd put it down on (digital) paper. I do really regret not giving her face scars in the character creator because now, the thought of her having to wear her former uh, slavehood out in front of Sith makes for great writing. Also I made her before I really even knew that they did that, because I'm new to SWTOR in general. Oh well! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You can find me on my [tumblr](http://dear-miss-adair.tumblr.com) where I mostly post Dragon Age stuff, but have lately been dipping my toes into other content.


End file.
